1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of drywall corner bead application and more particularly to a drywall tool that applies flexible corner bead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the field of drywall installation to use a device called a BAZOOKA® to string drywall tape to seams. This tool is a combination drywall mud and tape dispenser that is attached to a long handle. The tool is filled with drywall mud and a roll of drywall tape. The device applies drywall tape along flat seams simply running the device along the seam.
Drywall corners, both exterior and interior, on the other hand, are usually finished with drywall corner beads. This process has been done by hand in the past by either nailing the bead in place and then mudding it, or by mudding and pressing the bead in place. Most corner beads must be sanded after the applied mud is dry. An example of a bead that does not require sanding is a family of products called FLEXTRIM® and ULTRAFLEX® sold by Drywall Systems International, Inc. This product can simply be applied onto wet mud, pressed into position, and finally have the tapered edges feathered with a small amount of mud and a drywall knife. The outer surface of the trim is prepared to directly receive paint or texture as soon as the mud dries. No sanding, or very little sanding, is necessary.
What is badly needed is a similar type device that can dispense a flexible corner bead onto an exterior or interior corner.